Pokémon: a Dragons Chance
by MoonWolf77
Summary: Based on the show! Lance is Ash's father but doesn't know it, What happens when powers from Lance's bloodline pop up in Ash, Who is Alistair Drake. What is going to happen to the world we love so much AU. Authors note: Any Pokedex entry has been taken off of Bulbapedia.
1. Chapter 1

POKÉMON: A DRAGON'S CHANCE

A/n I do not own pokémon just Alistair Drake who the majority of this story will be narrated by. Third person P.O.V.

Eyes open in the darkness of the temple. The Elder speaks " Another is born…"

FIVE YEARS LATER

POKÉMON: A DRAGON'S CHANCE

A/n I do not own pokémon just Alistair Drake who the majority of this story will be narrated by. It will be in Third person for a while though.

Delia still has not told Lance of what became of that fateful night nearly six years ago, how is she going to tell him that he has a child? The pokégear number that she had for him no longer worked. As she started to cry, as soon as she started, that wonderful happy stance of that night walked in. That five-year-old boy with jet black hair and lightning bolt birthmarks on his cheeks. He came over to her his brown eyes full of emotion, and he hugged her and said: " Mama no be sad, Let's have a picnic, picnics always make Mama feel better." She laughs because of how true the statement was. So she picks up a basket with food and drink and a blanket and the happy duo head out to the meadow behind their home. Delia lays out the blanket and sets the basket down. After playing for a good while Delia starts to unpack the food and prepare lunch. As she was turned around she did not see the large sized, Black and White dog like pokémon with horns upon its head and a thin tail with a spade-like tip. This Pokémon is a Houndoom, it's stalking up behind Delia, Ash's eyes widen and glow crimson as it's mouth opens and releases a torrent of flame. A red energy forms a shield around Delia, the flames licking the bubble of energy and causing no damage. Delia looked up just as the flames were about to reach her when she noticed the red bubble around her, the next thing she knew the Houndoom was blasted into the sky and the bubble was gone, Ash his eyes still crimson falls to the floor. Delia rushes over and picks up her child, she checks to see if he's okay and he has a strong pulse. Whatever he did only prove to exhausted him. In her mind Delia knew there was only one thing to do, She had to contact the Elder.

Two Weeks Later…

After closing down the Shop for a few days, she bought tickets to the magnet train in Saffron City got ready to head to Johto to see the Elder. After arriving with Ash in Goldenrod City, Delia took out a pokéball and brought out the pokémon inside. The fearow was on loan from Professor Oak. The Duo climbed on it's back and flew to Blackthorne City, Ash held safely in her arms. When they landed they headed to the gym and meet the Elder.

Two Weeks Previous…

"His eyes haven't turned back yet, why haven't my baby's eyes turned back to normal yet?" Delia asks the Elder of the Dragon Temple. The Elder replies "They will not return, this is his eye color now, a side effect from his powers activating, these are his eyes now, the eyes of a dragon." "But why did this happen to my baby?" She asks pleading with the man who is her son's great-grandfather. "I am not sure dear, the gift of the Dragon's aura has skipped two generations, I don't know why but I believe your boy will accomplish great things. I would like for you and Ash to come to Blackthorne City, I have a boy here whom I have become close to that needs a home, and Ash needs a teacher. Now when I say boy I mean that he is 13 years old, but He has mastered his Aura faster than any I have seen. He is also more powerful then I could ever hope to be. For these reasons I would like him to stay with you. To protect you and Ash. If you come here you can meet him and see if you would accept this arrangement." "Two weeks from now is the soonest I can be there because I'd have to close my store for a few days but that could work. Ash hasn't seen any of Johto." Delia responded. "Shall we meet in front of the Gym? It's the most obvious place in the City." "In Front of the Gym, it is."

Back to the present…

Delia and Ash slide off of the Fearow's back and returns it to its pokéball in a flash of red light. Delia Sets Ash down and holds his hand as she takes a deep breath and places the Pokéball on her belt. They walk from the Pokémon Center and head towards the Gym. Ash is mystified at the sheer size of the buildings in the City and for how for being called a city there are barely any structures. Delia feels a pit in her stomach like the kind one gets when their life is about to change, and heads towards the Gym with Ash's small hand in hers and a smile upon the young boys face.

Then she sees him, an elderly man in a blue robe with a dragon on the front. He stood next to a boy, who had tan skin, a shock of snow-white hair upon his head and glowing Amber eyes. The Elder turns to the boy, Alistair if her memory serves, the boy looks like he has seen a lot, in his eyes laid the emptiness that is in the eyes of war veterans, the eyes of someone who has seen too much. She wonders why he looks like this a boy of twelve shouldn't have endured loss that would cause this look. Anyways, the Elder speaks " Go introduce yourself and see if you can't interest young Ash in one of your Pokémon." "Yes Elder" was the boy's reply. The boy walked to meet us, he bowed at the waist, his black and crimson cloak billowing in the wind. He introduced himself " I am Alistair Drake, I am thirteen years old and I am a dragon Aura Master and a Dragon-type specialist." "Aura Master?" Delia ask. "I can manipulate the same power as your son and his forefathers, my power is different though, for my power is royal purple instead of red." "Oh." The crimson-eyed boy was slightly hiding behind his mother's leg was watching Alistair warily, waiting for him to make a move, a wrong move. Alistair Drake looked at him and said: " And you must be Ash, would you like to see something pretty cool?" The small boy's eyes gleamed as he said "yeah". From within the black cloak with crimson lining, Alistair pulled out a pokéball that was the color of his cloak, black except for the area that was generally black on a normal pokéball, that is crimson. The ball enlarged in his hand as he said: "Frey come on out!" A Jangmo-o came out of the pokéball in a flash of bright white, Ash gasped before he looked at his Mom his eyes pleading for permission to play with the pokémon, Delia shakes her head yes as she hears"Oh, Ms. Ketchum the Elder would like to speak to you." Delia smiles at Ash and lets 's go of his hand and walks towards the Elder.

Alistair's Point of View…

"Ash, can I ask you how old you are?" Ash holding out five fingers says shyly,"I'm five" My Gods I thought, this boy is as old as I was when my powers awakened, I wonder how powerful he will be. Anyways he seems pretty focused on Frey. So I ask " Hey Ash, have you ever seen a pokémon this awesome before?" Ash responds " Yeah, I have seen a lot of awesome pokémon on TV". "That's cool" I reply. I then ask the boy if he would like to play with the Jangmo-o in front of him to which he replies "YES!"

Third person point of view…

Delia and the Elder look upon the scene in front of them. The Elder is the first to speak " Alistair has been with us here for 8 years, in that time he completely mastered his Aura and is fully capable of teaching another person. This is one reason I would like to ask you to take the boy in. The other is that he needs a family that consists of more than an old man well past his prime." Delia responds, " why has he been with you for 8 years?". The Elder sighs, and begins his telling of Alistair's tale. " The Boy is the last member of the Drake Family from Unova. He is the sole heir to their fortune. His family climbed to the top of the elite, and rose higher, higher than that of a criminal Organization known as Team Plasma and Team Plasma couldn't have that. When he was five years old the boy's family's compound was stormed by Team Plasma, His parents and grandparents butchered before his very eyes, his older siblings torn to shreds by the criminals pokémon. The younger being smothered, but this boy was special, he had the power of Dragons in his veins, his powers activated and he was able to save his only pokémon at the time, a shiny Axew, and he and the pokémon fought side by side for survival, the pokémon evolving to help its friend, both taking the lives of the criminals as they had taken the lives of their family, but then, one of the criminals had an Ice type pokémon and the Axew, now a faxture, nearly fell to its power. The boy enraged by his friends injury, killed the ice-type with his power, crushed it's will with his own and tore it's body apart with his hands, seeing this, the Faxture evolved again, into it's final evolution, a Black and Crimson Haxorus, Together they destroyed every member of Team Plasma in the compound. Before the boy fell to his exhaustion just like Ash did two weeks ago. The Haxorus took him deep into the wilderness, where he could protect the boy better, It took us weeks to find him. That boy is like a son to me, when we found him, half-starved and in serious need of a therapist, I took him under my wing and taught him how to use his powers, how to think, how to strategize, how to fight, with weapons and without. This boy in many ways is my son. For I raised him, but there is only so much I can do. I'm old and tired, and he needs a family. One I'd be happy to give. Think of it, look at him and Ash, already bonding over one of his pokémon. Imagine, when Ash goes off on his journey he won't be alone, you wouldn't need to worry about his safety because Alistair would undoubtedly go with the boy." "So you would like for Alistair to become a part of the family, more so than he already is, but you want him to be able to have a normal childhood well at least normal for the next few years." Delia said. The Elder just shakes his head yes and awaits her answer. Delia after thinking believes the best course of action would be to ask Ash what he thinks if he would like for Alistair to come live with them. She informs the Elder of this and his eyes shine with gratitude. "Oh, Delia my dear" "Yes Elder?" I forgot to tell you that the boy is a Blacksmith. He works Marvel's in steel." Thinking this was a bit strange Delia just said okay and went about watching the boys play with the dragon type pokémon that was out. After a while, it came time for dinner to be started and Ash was getting tired, so Alistair called back his pokémon and put the pokéball away in his cloak. He then carried Ash back to Delia and said that he had to go prepare dinner.

Later that night…

Alistair is in a deep recess of the cave where the temple resides, working alongside his pokémon, his bagons ember heating his forge and his joltic running his grinder, the young boy forges a ride from steel, which was harvested feathers from a skymory, he shaped the steel into petals and a stem before quenching the steel, and tempering it to a light blue color. He ground the hammer marks and soot of the steel and chemically and electrically turned the petals red with an oxidant, he then paints the stem green, The boy then collects his cloak from its hook and puts it over his old fashion clothes. He calls back his pokémon and calls out "Thanatos, it's time to head back". In the back of the workshop, crimson eyes open and Alistair hears a very clear "very well brother, let us head back" has a hulking black and crimson Haxorus comes into view. The boy climbs upon it's back as the pokémon speeds them back to the temple, where they walk in and head off to their room.

The next morning…

Ash woke up early and didn't want to fall back asleep, he wanted to play with Alistair's pokémon some more, so trying very hard to be quiet the boy slipped out of the room, unknowingly using his Aura to quiet his steps and movements.

In another part of the temple. Amber eyes flash open, someone is walking in the temple, throwing his clothes and cloak on and calling for Thanatos to return to his pokéball, he grabs his cutlass, a black and crimson hilt in a crimson scabbard, and attaches it to his belt. Using his Aura to create small wings from his back, not unlike those to that of a Dragonite, he flies through the temple without making a noise, the royal purple wings beating and making no noise as they flap. As he approaches the sound, he sees that it's only Ash. Alistair hides his sword and cancels the wings, damn uncomfortable they are, small wings like that, he thinks to himself. He walks up to Ash and talking very quietly asks the boy what he's doing awake at 5:30 in the morning. "I was looking for you." he said, "I wanted to play with you and your Pokémon some more". Alistair thinks to himself for a minute before heading outside with the boy for some early morning playtime with the young boy and his pokémon. After a while, Ash starts to get tired, so Alistair takes him back to his room, first making a stop at Alistair's room to pick up the rose and a note, before taking the now sleeping Ash back to bed. Being completely silent, Alistair places the rose down next to Delia's Pokégear and puts the note over it. Before heading off to find the Elder for morning tea.

Later that morning…

Delia wakes up to find that Ash is sleeping soundly next to her, as she looks for what time it is she sees in crimson light the time, 10:30 am. She gets up and gets dressed for the day being as quiet as she can be as to not wake her sleeping son, she notices the rose and note. She picks up the note and it is simply addressed on one side with "Ms. Ketchum". She opens the fold in the note and starts to read " Ms. Ketchum, my pokémon and I made this rose for you, we hope you like it. Sincerely, Alistair Drake P.S. Ash was awake early this morning and came looking for me, he wanted to play again, so I took him outside and let him play with Frey again. Hope you don't mind."

This boy, he is different from what he should be from what he went through. He is sweet and kind and Ash seems to love him and his pokémon. As she smiled to herself, she slowly woke up Ash so that they could go get some breakfast. After he was up and dressed Delia ask him if he would like for Alistair to come live with them at home and of course the five-year-old Ash was ecstatic at the thought of being able to play with the pokémon whenever he wanted so he said yes. So there Delia had her answer for the Elder. Meanwhile…

The Elder and Alistair are sitting in silence, with not but the sound of their breath and the occasional sip if there tea. They have done this every morning for the last few years, first as a way to calm the young boy's nightmares, then as a meeting place for them to become closer. The Elder breaks the silence to ask "Alistair, what do you think of my great-grandson and his mother? Do you like them?" "I do Elder, I can't remember what it felt like to have a sibling and I feel like Ash has already started to help me fill that void." "So if you had the chance you would live with them?" "If I was offered I would gladly accept the invitation." Said the white-haired boy.

Later that day…

"Alistair?" Asked Delia, "Yes Ms. Ketchum?" Replied the Amber eyes child. "How would you like to live with me and Ash? We could build you a shop for your metal work and we could give you the guest room and we could be a family?" Delia said hopefully, seeing how lost the boy was in the world played upon her maternal instincts, it made her want to hold this boy and keep him safe, no matter how capable he was. The boy was shocked, here was everything he had ever hoped to have, a real family again. " If you'll have me I'll gladly come and live with you", his Amber eyes full of tears at the thought of being wanted by someone other than the Elder. "When would we leave?" He asks. Delia responds that she and Ash have to be back in Goldenrod City for the magnet train that afternoon and she only has the two tickets and that they would have to leave in a few hours. The boy kind of laughed at Delia when she mentioned that she only had the two tickets for the Magnet Train. Delia asks "why are you laughing? I would like to bring you home today as well." Alistair still laughing, summons his full-sized Aura wings, that look exactly like Charizard wings just purple, and says he can make it to Pallet by that night. Delia shocked that the boy she was bringing into her family could fly she just kind of shook her head okay and went and got Ash ready to leave.

Alistair's point of view…

I can't believe it! They want me to be a part of their family! I have to tell the Elder, he thought as he flew into the temple into the area where they usually have tea. The Elder was sitting in a blue chair when the ecstatic boy burst in flapping his massive wings in the air. The wings vanished, and the boy sat. "Elder, Ms. Ketchum invited me to stay with them!" "I know son" The Elder holding out a Pokéball, called out his Dragonite, and had it go and collect Alistair's gift. The dragon pokémon flew back and went and got a small worm-like dragon that was blue with a small gem upon its head. "A Dratini?" "Yes, the son of my Dragonite, this is your present from me, go on son, catch it." I ask the Dratini if it would like to come with me and he jumped up and down and responded with a very direct "yes Alistair, I would love to grow strong with you". So I held out one of my pokéballs and it came and tapped it's head on the black circle and was sucked into the ball, it didn't even shake. I was so ecstatic! I just got a Dratini! But the gifts weren't done. "Alistair" "Yes Elder?" "I will also be taking you to Pallet town, so you don't have to fly". " I better get packed!" I said as it just hit me that I need to pack up the workshop and my room.

Later that day…

"Are you ready Alistair?" "Yes Elder" I responded. When out of nowhere a large Charizard crashed down to the ground in front of us, I immediately approved it, "Are you okay?" I ask. The response was "Forget about me, save my baby" the Charizard rolled over to Reveal a solid black 4'00" Charmander. All I could think was that was a weird color for the normally orange lizard pokémon. The Elder wasted no time and caught the Mother. While I attempted to talk to the Charmander, " Can you hear me Charmander?" "Yes" "I would like to save you, but the only way I can do that is by Catching you, is that okay?" "It's what the Elder here did to your mother." I said as reassurance. The Charmander looked at me and shook its head yes. The ball didn't even shake. We rushed the pokémon to the pokémon center just as a group of poachers came looking for the fallen Charizard and its rare child. " The pelt of the little one would go for millions, normally a shiny Charmander is yellow, not black and they aren't usually so large." said one of the poachers as they walked by the pokémon center. Alistair's ears picked up the poachers conversation as they walked by. After checking with Nurse Joy that the pokémon would be all right he starts to head outside when the Elder stops him and whispers in his ear " outside the city" they boy grinned before he dashed out if the pokémon center Thanatos, the Haxorus already out if his Pokéball, running with his trainer, his brother, they raced after the poachers and before the poachers could react the dragon and his trainer had them outside if the city where they were then disposed of, permanently. The duo headed back to the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy was waiting for them. "Charizard is pretty badly hurt but is doing good, The Charmander, however, is fine, its mother took most of the damage, it only suffered from the fall." "Could I see them?" I ask. The nurse shows me the way, The Elder is already there rubbing the Charizard's head. The Elder looks at me and motions to the Charizard. They Charizard looks at me as if it already knew my question and shook its head yes. I ask Charmander if he is okay with being my pokémon while his mom is the elders and he responds " I would like a chance to travel and knowing that my Mom is safe will allow me to be more at ease, so yes I would enjoy it". The Elder looks at me and the Charizard expectantly, facepalm, I ask " Are you okay with being caught?" "The Elder would release you if you would like to be". The Charizard responds " As long as my baby is safe I'll be happy. If that means staying with this Elder I would be happy to be caught." I relay the message to the Elder. He looks at me then at the two fire Lizards and allows for them to say goodbye for now because we really needed to leave for Pallet town. I couldn't help but think, two pokémon in one day, both extremely rare, this is unbelievable. Anyways before heading off, I ask Charmander if he had a name and he said he was called "Surtr" and with that, I returned him to his pokéball and climbed on to Dragonite with the Elder.

That evening…

Delia was waiting outside of Professor Oak's pokémon research facility. Waiting for the new addition to her family. When out of nowhere can a loud BOOM! and a Dragonite landed in front of her. The boy in question on it's back along with the Elder. The pokémon's arms were full of boxes. A Black and crimson Haxorus came out of a pokéball and took the boxes from Dragonite and held them waiting to see their new home. Alistair jumped off of dragon it's back and hugged Delia. "I'm sorry I'm late, we ran into some trouble and I got a new pokémon!" I said as the embrace of the hug came undone and I pulled out Surtr's pokéball and brought him out "why is it so big?" Ms. Ketchum asked, "I think it's because it's a wild Pokémon, not a breeder pokémon." "and I think the coloring is really really rare." Ms. Ketchum shook her head as I returned Surtr. She looked at me and held her arms out and said " welcome home, Alistair."

A/N I am well aware that Shiny Charmander is yellow, the color clack just fits better with the theme. A big shout out to theonetruegamer for helping me stay focused on writing. Thanks, bud. Alistair Drake is going to change the world. I hope you're ready to see how.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon: A Dragon's Chance:** Chapter 2

 _ **A/n I do not own pokémon just Alistair Drake who the majority of this story will be narrated by.**_

Time Skip: 1 year

Alistair's P.o.v. _Journal entries_ :

 _It's been one year since Ms. Ketchum invited me to live with her and Ash. This past year has been an amazing one. After much arguing over who would pay for the Shop she offered to have built, Ms. Ketchum finally caved and let me know where I could get all of the Materials I would need to build the shop. Ash has been amazing, when we go over the power that we share and how to be responsible with it he sits there and listens intently to what I am saying and then asks so many questions that it makes me wonder how I was when the Elder was teaching me about the mystical power that we possess. This time with Ash reminds me of a simpler time, a time when family was all I had to be concerned about._

Time Skip 2 years:

 _Three years have gone by since I moved in with the Ketchums. These past three years have been great. I ordered more of my special colored Pokeballs and they should all be ready within the next two years. I ordered 50 normal-strength, 70 greater strength and 70 Ultra-strength pokeballs, all in my black and crimson style. I ordered a Motorcycle from the bike shop in Cerulean City. It arrived last week with parts and tools for maintenance. Since I'm 16, I have started to help out Delia with the diner she owns/operates. I tend to wait tables while she does the cooking. I haven't met professor Oak yet, he has been out of the region working with other Pokemon professors to create a new and improved Pokedex._

 _Ash has started doing the damndest thing today, He requested of his mother to start getting clothes like mine for him to wear, Loose fitting Canvas shirts that tie in the front, leather trousers and canvas vests mostly, he did take it one step further and get a Flat cap to wear to cover his unruly hair. I'm thinking that for his tenth birthday I will get a leather cloak made for him. The kid is cute trying to dress like me. He has made leaps and bounds in his Aura training recently too. He has been able to manifest the Aura to do things like soften his steps and increase his strength on purpose now. I have started him on the basics of the Aura Sphere technique. He isn't quite as fast on the take up as I was, so this is taking longer than it took me._

Time Skip: Nearly 2 years:

 _Almost 5 years have gone by since I moved to Pallet Town. My birthday was last week, Delia and Ash threw me a surprise party, It was just the three of us but it was still amazing. All the presents were wrapped in a Black paper that had crimson strips going all throughout the paper. They got me a replacement cloak as my canvas one tore during Ash's training as we were working on his physical strength and conditioning by running in the woods with Thanatos. The new cloak is made out of the skin of a large Sharpedo that has been dyed to the Black and crimson color scheme that I am totally rocking. The inside of this cloak is lined with canvas and has a pocket to store pokeballs in. It has truly been a blessing because the rough skin of the Sharpedo has a lot more durability than the canvas one with the bonus of being cooler and water proof. I think I will get Ash a Cloak made out of a_ _Carvanha_ _and dyed crimson and a dark blue color scheme done in the same style of mine._

 _March 7, 0425:_

 _I have started to train Ash in the use of a cutlass like mine, The boy is a natural. I believe that his Aura training is helping him focus his mind enough to allow him to enter a "battle trance" for lack of a better term. When he focuses, now that he has learned the basics of the forms with a cutlass, his mind clears and he moves like he is on autopilot. All the while Ash is thinking about how to defeat me and is actively focusing on probing my defences to look for a weakness._

 _March 27, 0425:_

 _Ash Turned 10 today! After talking Delia into it, I made Ash a cutlass that fits his form and finished the hilt in the crimson and dark blue color scheme that I had his cloak made in. The blade of his cutlass is finished in a dark blue oxidation similarly to how mine is oxidized black. I made Delia a deal, She could give Ash the sword if she thought he was ready because I already had the cloak for him. The look on Ash's face when he pulled out his cloak was was worth the expense to have it made out of the_ _Carvanha skin. I don't think he has taken it off once since he got it today. Delia decided she wanted to see if Ash was ready for the sword, so I had him run through the Katas, or forms, for the cutlass and then spared with him. In the end Delia said he could have it but I would have to keep a hold of it for him. Ash saw the Cutlass and started to get really ecstatic, he was so happy that we thought that he had progressed enough to get his own sword._

Alistair's P.O.V.

April 14, 0425: Today is the day! Professor Oak arrived back in town last week and has been in his lab preparing for today since. I walked into Ash's room at 5:30 this morning to get him up for our daily training routine, only to find him already awake. "Ash" I asked, " why are you already awake?" He responds " I couldn't sleep Alistair, I was so excited for today and couldn't fall asleep." I look at the young boy in front of me who I have seen grow for the last five years and I can't help but imagine what my younger Biological brother would have turned out like. Would he be as headstrong and driven as Ash? Would he have had these same powers that Ash and I possess? I have to wipe a tear from my eyes as Ash gets up and hugs me. "Are you thinking of them again big brother? The family you lost?" He asks me. I can't help but look down and smile "Yes, I am little brother, but I am happy that I have you as my brother Ash." I say as I pat his back in the hug we are in. I tell him that instead of our usual routine in the morning since this is such a big day that we are going to go to the Kitchen and make some tea, Ash gets up, reluctant to leave our embrace, and gets dressed in His canvas tie collar shirts and his leather pants. After, he is done dressing up I teach him how to place his sword belt and just how to hang his sword on it, I then show him how to use the cloak to conceal all but the hilt of the sword. After he is dressed and completely armed and armored, we head to the Kitchen where Delia is waiting camera in hand to take pictures of us on this momentous day for Ash. After the impromptu photo shoot, I get down the black tea as Ash gets the pot out of one of the cabinets. Delia gets the water in the pan and places it on the stove while I prepare the tea for brewing and after I put the tea bags in the pot I turn on the stove so the water can boil. As this happens no one speaks, The fact that today is such an important day and the fact that none of us had much sleep last night. I still suffer from nightmares from what happened to my family's deaths, Ash was to excited and I can only assume Delia was awake all not full of dread because we were going to both be leaving today. Heading out on Ash's Journey. This is going to be hard on her and I wish that we could do something to make this easier for her but we can't. Only she can get herself to be okay with us being gone. As we all sit down, there is a loud BOOM! from outside. I jump to my feet sword at the ready, Ash taking a defensive stance next to Delia, I head outside to investigate the source of the noise. When I exit the front door, I see a Dragonite, but not just any Dragonite, It was the Elder, coming to see us off and to spend some time with Delia no doubt, trying to Offer his experience to console her at the with us leaving more like. As the short elderly man hops of the dragon with an unnatural grace for an elderly person. I speak out "Elder, you have come to see us off?" The dastardly old man replies "No, I'm here to see professor Oak, Of course I'm here to see you boys off". As he finished speaking a little Black haired rocket shot off into the old man, yelling " Grandpa, Grandpa. You came!" " Yes, I came to see you off grandson now let's head inside, these old bones are tired from the flight from Blackthorn City" He replied. We all went inside, but the elder and I stayed outside for a minute more "The item you requested has hatched and is in fact as we hoped it would be, Clair is unhappy not to be getting the item but is also thankful that it is going to yet another aura user." The elder said quietly to me as he hands me a basket. "Do you really think he is ready for this responsibility?" asked the Elder. "He is more ready than I ever was, Older too. Let's hope that with the proper Guidance, that the two of them will become a formidable force for change in this world." I finished as we walked inside, I lifted the Blanket and saw a pair of crimson eyes looking back at me.

When we got inside, we all drank the tea that we had been preparing in a comfortable silence. Slowly the sun rose and the sky shined with all the radiance of the yellow sun. And the time crept sooner and sooner until finally the time for Ash to get his first Pokemon came. Ash and I got up and headed to Professor Oak's lab up the way. When we got there, It was evident that we were not the only ones to get up early, but that we were the last ones to get there. Three other ten-year-olds were already there and each had received a pokemon. As we approached Professor Oak, I was hoping that the older man had been able to scrounge up six starters instead of the usal three that he usually had this time of year, because he knew that there were going to be 4 kids turning ten this year. T'was not to be however, because when we walked up to the Professor "Professor Oak," We asked "Please tell us you have more starters to be chosen from?" Oak replied " Normally I would have, But with how late I got back from the Sinnoh Region, I just didn't have enough time to get them all together, those three starters out front were the only ones I was able to find on such short notice. I am sorry that I don't have anymore 'Traditional' starters, but I do have one more Pokemon here." Before I could say anything, Ash blurted out "I'll take it, I don't care what it is, I'll take it." Oak lead us around to the upper level of his lab and handed Ash a pokeball that had a lightning bolt mark on the pokeball. When the ball opened Ash said "Cool a Pikachu!" Professor Oak responded with "Careful Ash, I caught this Pikachu on my way back into town and I haven't had time to tame it yet!" Ash of course didn't hear any of this and reached into the pocket in his cloak and pulled out a cherri berry and prompted the Pikachu to take it. The Pikachu, for its part extended its paws forward and grabbed the berry, As it shoved the Berry in its mouth the red pouches on its face started to spark so I yelled "Cover!" and covered myself, Ash and Professor Oak in a royal purple shield, Right as the Pikachu Discharged its electric current from its Joy. I convinced Ash that it was time to leave for home after that and he was able to get the Pikachu to listen when he gave it another Cherri berry and he was able to pick the little guy up as we hurried back to the house, in no little amount of using Aura to hurry our movement so that we could get the Pikachu under control. When we arrived back the Pikachu was starting to doze off, nothing uncommon for newly caught pokemon.


End file.
